Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: Cymbria Module and Leslie Granger are both in love with Ensign Wesley Crusher. They are constantly figthing over who's better for him. That all changes when Cymbria falls for Commander Riker's best friend Commander Hayden Remington.
1. New Crew Members

Chapter One

Chapter One

New Crew Members

One day on the Starship Enterprise Captain Picard stops a two girl crew members. Captain Picard looks at Command Riker.

"Who are those two new girls?" Captain Picard asked.

"They are newest crew members Cymbria Module and Leslie Granger." Commander Riker answered.

"Oh great like the Enterprise needs more women on board." Captain Picard said.

Captain Picard walks off. Commander Riker walks over to Cymbria and Leslie.

"Welcome the Starship Enterprise. I'm Commander William Riker." Commander Riker said.

"Hi, I'm Cymbria Module." Cymbria replied.

Leslie smiles.

"I'm Leslie Granger." Leslie said.

Lt. Commander Data and Commander Geordi LaForge walk over.

"Hi I am Lt. Commander Data." Lt. Data said.

"I'm Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge." Geordi replied.

Ensign Wesley Crusher comes over to them. Cymbria and Leslie fall in love with him at first sight.

"I'm Wesley Crusher." Wesley said.

Leslie smiles a little and so does Cymbria. Wesley goes to see his mother. Leslie takes Cymbria out of earshot.

"I seen the way that you look at him." Leslie yelled.

Cymbria sighs.

"I also seen the way you look at him." Cymbria screamed.

"Well just stay away from him ok because he's going to be my boyfriend." Leslie said.

"Yeah right I highly doubt not if he becomes my boyfriend first." Cymbria replied.

"Well we just have to see about that." Leslie said.

Captain Picard shakes his head. Leslie suddenly notices Counselor Deanna Troi. Cymbria walks over to Wesley. Deanna walks over to them.

"Hi there, I'm Counselor Deanna Troi." Deanna said.

Commander Riker just smiles.

"Will." Deanna said.

"I didn't do anything." Commander Riker replied.

Deanna shakes her head than leaves. Cymbria walks over to Wesley.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Cymbria asked.

"I would like that very much." Wesley answered.

Leslie is watching from a distance.

"Oh she's so going to pay for this." Leslie said.

Dr. Beverly Crusher over hears.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"I'm talking about the other new member Cymbria because she knows that I'm in love with Wesley and she just goes right ahead and flirts with him." Leslie answered.

"You are in love with my son?" Dr. Beverly Crusher asked.

Leslie looks at Dr. Crusher.

"What do you mean your son?" Leslie asked.

"I mean that Wesley is my son and I'm Dr. Beverly Crusher." Dr. Crusher answered.

"Wow that's so cool." Leslie said.

Cymbria and Wesley go for a walk around the Enterprise. Cymbria takes Wesley's hand and gives Leslie an evil grin. Leslie growls than walks over to Cymbria and grabs her away.

"I told you to say away from him but you just won't listen." Leslie said.

Cymbria grins.

"You aren't the boss of me." Cymbria replied.

"Don't you get lippy with me." Leslie said.

Cymbria sighs than walks off. Later that night Leslie in her bed dreaming of making Wesley her guy and getting Cymbria away from him once in for all. Cymbria is in her bed dreaming of making Wesley hers and getting Leslie away from him once in for all.


	2. Unexpected Entrance

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Unexpected Entrance

It's a few days later now. Cymbria and Leslie are still fighting over Wesley which is making Captain Picard really angry.

"I wish they would stop fighting over him." Captain Picard said.

Commander Riker starts grin. Deanna walks over to Commander Riker.

"Why are you smiling like that Will?" Deanna asked.

"I have feeling that one of them is going to change there mind very soon." Commander Riker.

"How can you be so sure?" Captain Picard asked.

"I have my ways." Commander Riker answered.

All of a sudden someone traps Commander Riker on the shoulder. Commander Riker smiles and turns around to see his best friend Commander Hayden Remington standing behind him. Deanna looks at Will that at Hayden.

"Who is this?" Deanna asked.

"This is my best friend Commander Remington." Commander Riker answered.

Remington smiles a little.

"Who is the lovely lady?" Remington asked.

"This is my wife Deanna Troi." Commander Riker answered.

Remington can't believe his ears.

"Are you serious? Have you finally settled down?" Remington asked.

"Yes I am serious and yes I have finally settled down so drop it." Commander Riker answered.

Deanna cuddles up Commander Riker a little. Leslie storms over to Captain Picard.

"Is there's away to get rid Cymbria?" Leslie asked.

Captain Picard rolls eyes.

"Yeah there is but she's staying so get use it to." Captain Picard answered.

Leslie storms off. Cymbria walks over to Leslie.

"Who's the new guy?" Cymbria asked.

"I don't know I didn't find out." Leslie answered.

"He's really handsome." Cymbria said.

Leslie looks at Cymbria.

"Does this mean you're not in love with Wesley anymore?" Leslie asked.

"You can go ahead have him I want new guy." Cymbria answered.

"Do you wanna to be friends?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah sure that would be cool." Cymbria answered.

Cymbria walks over to where Commander Riker, Deanna, Captain Picard and Hayden are. Cymbria grabs Deanna's hand and takes her out earshot.

"Why did you do that?" Deanna asked.

"I want to know who the new guy is." Cymbria answered.

"That's Commander Remington and he is my husband's best friend." Deanna answered.

Cymbria smiles than walks with Deanna back over to where the others are. Deanna pulls Will close and kisses him. Captain Picard just rolls his eyes. Hayden cackles a little.

"Wow, I love the cackle of his." Cymbria thinks to herself.

A few days pass and Hayden hasn't even noticed that fact that Cymbria is there. Cymbria has been trying to get his attention but it hasn't' work and she's start to get upset. Leslie walks over to Cymbria.

"What's wrong?" Leslie asked.

"I've been trying to Commander Remington's attention since he came here but it hasn't worked." Cymbria answered.

"Well don't give up." Leslie said.

Cymbria sighs than gets to her feet than starts to walk to her room. All of a sudden Commander Remington walks pass her and they touch. Commander Remington suddenly notices her.

"Wow, you're really pretty." Commander Remington said.

"Thanks." Cymbria replied.

"Do you have a name?" Commander Remington asked.

"Yeah I do and it's Cymbria Module." Cymbria answered.

"Oh pretty name for a pretty angel." Commander Remington said.

Cymbria blushes than continues on her way but Commander Remington stops her.

"Why did you do that?" Cymbria asked.

"I did it because I wanted to do this." Commander Remington answered as Cymbria close and kisses her.

Cymbria's eyes widen in shock and she starts to blush again. A few minutes Commander Remington breaks the kiss. Cymbria starts to blush even more and runs to her room. A few hour pass and Cymbria comes from her room. Cymbria sighs. Commander Remington walks over to Cymbria.

"What's wrong my angel?" Commander Remington asked.

"There is nothing wrong and don't call me that because I'm not your girlfriend." Cymbria answered.

Commander Remington pulls Cymbria close.

"You could be if you want to be?" Commander Remington asked.

Cymbria smiles and hugs Commander Remington.

"I would really like that but I'm scared to fall in love again." Cymbria answered.

"What do you mean?" Commander Remington asked.

"Before I came onto the Enterprise I had two relationships go badly. First with a guy named Lt. Caedmon Graben and than with Lt. Jabin Macula." Cymbria answered.

"Why didn't they work out?" Commander Remington asked.

"Lt. Graben was too controlling so I broke up with him. I started going out with Lt. Macula. We were both happy until one day he told me that I just didn't see any real chemistry between us." Cymbria answered.

Commander Remington smiles and kisses Cymbria. A few minutes later they break kiss. Cymbria gasps.

"What's wrong now my love?" Commander Remington asked.

"I just felt a little weird during the kiss that's all." Cymbria answered.

"Does that mean you felt the sparks too?" Commander Remington asked.

"Yeah it does and I've never felt that way with any of my other boyfriends. My friend Corrina once told me that if you feel that way around someone that means that they you are meant to be with them." Cymbria answered.

"I'm so happy to hear say that my love and I agree with you because we are so meant to be." Commander Remington answered.

Cymbria smiles than cuddles up to Commander Remington.

"You never noticed before and I was trying so hard to get your attention." Cymbria said.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention to you but I'm going to make up for that." Commander Remington replied.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong me?" Cymbria asked.

"Yes I do my love." Commander Remington answered.

"I miss my family." Cymbria said.

"How many are in your family?" Commander Remington asked.

"There's mother Eleen than I have three younger siblings named Mallon, Korenna and Egrid." Cymbria answered.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Commander Remington asked.

"The last time that I saw them was almost 3 years ago." Cymbria answered.

"Where are you from anyway?" Commander Remington asked.

"I'm from a place called Aurelia." Cymbria answered.

Commander Remington smiles.

"I've been there for it's such a wonderful place." Commander Remington said.

"Yeah I know and I miss it so much." Cymbria replied.

"Do you have a middle name?" Commander Remington asked.

"Yeah I do and it's Galaxy." Cymbria answered.

"Well Remington is actually my last name. Hayden is my first name and my middle name is Manveer." Commander Remington said.

"Why don't you use your first name?" Cymbria asked.

"I don't know I've just never like it." Commander Remington answered.

"Would you like it if I told you I did?" Cymbria asked.

"Yeah I would." Commander Remington answered.

"Well I do like your first a lot." Cymbria said.

Hayden smiles than pulls Cymbria into a passionate hug. Leslie is watching from a distant.

"_I wish Wesley would that to me but he might if you actually knew that I liked him."_ Leslie thinks to herself.

Wesley is on his way to see his mother in Sickbay.

"Hi mom." Wesley said.

"What brings you here?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"I'm in love with the new girl Leslie Granger but I'm too scared to tell her I feel for fear she won't feel the same way." Wesley answered.

"Wes, you'll have to tell her soon because keeping feelings like that isn't good. They will ever you alive inside." Dr. Crusher answered.

"Yeah I know that mom and I'll tell her when the time is right." Wesley said.

Dr. Crusher gives Wesley a hug than he leaves and goes to his room to think. It's a few hours later and everyone is sleeping. Cymbria is dreaming of her future Commander Remington and Commander Remington is dreaming of his future with Cymbria. Wesley is dreaming about making Leslie his girl and Leslie is dreaming about how much she loves Wesley.


	3. Admitted Feelings

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Admitted Feelings

Leslie in her quarters thinking about Wesley. Cymbria walks by and notices Leslie.

"When are you planning to tell him how you feel?" Cymbria asked.

"I'm too scared." Leslie answered.

"Why don't you sing him a song?" Cymbria asked.

"That's a good idea." Leslie answered.

Cymbria smiles than goes to Hayden's quarters. Hayden is fast asleep. Cymbria walks over to his bed and sits on the edge than watches him sleep. A while later Hayden wakes up but at first he doesn't notice that Cymbria is there. Hayden goes to leave his quarters. Cymbria clears her throat. Hayden turns and suddenly notices her. Hayden shuts the door of his quarters. Hayden walks over to Cymbria and pulls her up into his arms.

"Hey beautiful." Hayden said.

Cymbria smiles. They start kissing passionately than fall onto Hayden's bed without breaking the kiss. Cymbria pulls away.

"Hayden, I don't think it's such a good idea to being doing that just yet." Cymbria replied.

"Why not?" Hayden asked.

"I just don't think we are ready to handle the consequences just yet." Cymbria answered.

Hayden smiles than pulls Cymbria close to him.

"You are absolutely right my love." Hayden said.

"When it does happen I want the time to be just perfect ok." Cymbria replied.

Hayden nods his head.

"I love you my angel." Hayden said.

Cymbria gasps than goes to say I love you too but she can't.

"It may take me awhile to say that to you consider what I've been through." Cymbria replied.

"It's ok my love just take your time because I'm not rushing you." Hayden said.

Meanwhile Leslie is now in the lounge

Captain Picard, Counselor Troi, Commander Riker, Commander LaForge, Commander Data and Commander Worf are there too. Wesley comes with his mother which makes Leslie blush a little. Commander Riker and Counselor Troi are kissing passionately.

"Do you have do that in front of us?" Captain Picard asked.

Commander Riker just looks at Captain Picard and continues to kiss Deanna. Leslies sighs than clears her throat just Hayden comes holding Cymbria's hand. Leslie looks at everyone.

"Would anyone object to me singing a song?" Leslie asked.

"No, go ahead." Captain Picard answered.

Leslie smiles than starts to sing _"A Moment Like This."_

_If I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For the moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh Oh like this  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Oh like this

They all look at Leslie.

"Where you singing that to anyone in particular?" Captain Picard asked.

"Yes I was but I'm too scared to tell." Leslie answered.

Cymbria sighs.

"If you don't tell him than I will." Cymbria replied.

Leslie takes a deep breath than walks over and Wesley.

"Can I help you?" Wesley asked.

"The song that I sung was for you." Leslie answered.

"Why me?" Wesley asked.

"I fell head of heels in love with you my first day on the Enterprise." Leslie answered.

"Really you did?" Wesley asked.

"Yes really I did." Leslie answered.

Wesley smiles.

"I also fell head of heels in love with you the first day you came onto the Enterprise." Wesley said.

Leslie's eyes widen in shock at hearing that Wesley is in love with her too. Wesley smiles than pulls Leslie close and kisses her. A few hours later Leslie is in her quarters sleeping and dreaming of Wesley. Cymbria and Hayden are sleeping in each other's embrace.


End file.
